The Truth About Zane
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Zane is constantly misunderstood do to his seemingly lack of emotion. But no one knows the truth about neither his dark past nor his curse. So no one knows the truth about Zane… ZaneAlexis R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, WolfKeeper989 here. Yep it looks like another story… well no boring talk and more story…

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own YuGiOh! GX or "Learn to Be Lonely" that belongs to the person who wrote it and the people who produced "Phantom of the Opera". But she does own the story idea.

The Truth About Zane

Chapter 1

Zane Truesdale. He's the top duelist at Duelist Academy and big man on campus. Everyone wants to be in good graces with him and all the girls wanna date him. Everyone knew that if they wanted to leave their mark at Duel Academy they would have to best Zane. But no one knows the truth about Zane…

In a mansion by the sea, long ago, a young blue haired woman had just given birth to a baby boy. The boy's father sat alone with the babe in his nursery. The babe slept soundly in its crib. The platinum haired man stood and began pacing. He wore the look of a nervous and guilt-ridden man. He walked to the child's crib and began to stoke the baby's soft tuff of blue locks. Then the wind in the room began to pick up and things began to flutter about. The baby sensing that something was wrong began to cry. The father began to console the weeping child as things around them quieted down but something was different. Before the man stood the Unhappy Maiden.

"Sheldon Truesdale I have granted your wish, now what can you offer me in return?" said the Unhappy Maiden in an utterly depressed voice. The girl had fire red hair that went past her shoulders and deep sad eyes. Sheldon was shaking now.

"What do you want?" The maiden just stared back blankly.

"It is not what I want. It is what my mistress wants and my mistress wants a payment, Mr. Truesdale." Sheldon's eyes grew wide with fear as a cackle broke the thick silence. Sheldon instantly recognized the Witch of the Black Forest as she walked forth from the shadows.

"Yes, Mr. Truesdale and I've been sent to help the young lass here collect it. My mistress is willing to let your family live if you give up something in return… like your son?" bargained the Witch.

"No way! You're not hurting Zane!" shouted Sheldon standing in front on the baby's crib protectively.

"Zane is it? We weren't going to hurt him. But if you are persistent in keeping the boy… our mistress is willing to bargain… how about your pretty wife, Alyca?"

"No! You can't have her either!"

"We could always have both White Warrior…" threatened the Witch.

"Take me…" said Sheldon, desperate.

"No can do… the debtor has to pay debt, if we give mistress debtor she has no payment." Said the unhappy maiden. The witch jumped as if she had been stuck with something.

"Sheldon, this is mistress's final offer. You can keep your son, wife, and we'll even give you a second son **if** you allow our mistress to choose something to take from your two sons and that will be payment enough or you will lose your wife and your child." said the Witch. Sheldon was sweating bullets now. Allow his sons to lose a part of themselves to the dark mistress that had tricked him into wishing from the Unhappy Maiden's spring or allow his wife and barely two hours old son to die. It was a choice a father should never have to make. He was racking his mind, trying to find a way out of this dark deal. Maybe…

"Only if my children and wife live to die of natural causes. I mean no harm is to come to them. If anything should happen to them, any of them, then my sons will be released from my end of the deal. Deal?" The witch looked very thoughtful for a moment before speaking again,

"That's agreeable **if **your sons have to gain back their lost assets."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"If anything should happen to any of them, the remaining son or sons will be given a chance to have someone to reclaim their lost asset for them or to regain it themselves. Do we have a deal?" Sheldon Truesdale, the most legendary of the White Warriors, had been reduced to making a deal with a dark one. This shame would not only haunt him for the rest of his life but his children as well. Finally Sheldon fell to his knees and shouted,

"Fine!" Then began to weep. The Witch of the Black Forest stepped around the weeping father and looked into the crib to find the young child staring back at her. She smiled at the child before extending her hand over the baby and chanting a spell. A eerie purple glow formed around her hand. Then the same eerie glow covered the baby and it seemed to seep into the baby and disappear. The baby's eyes began to change. The light in them began to go dim. Then the purple glow erupted from the child's chest into the witch's open hand. The witch closed her fist around light and it disappeared. She then went back to the Unhappy Maiden's side.

"Mr. Sheldon, your son's ability to express feelings is now ours. He will still be able to feel just not express how he feels." said the witch matter-of-factly. She turned around and walked back into the shadows from which she had originally crawled. The Unhappy Maiden also disappeared in a flash of light…

Then two years later the two would come back to visit Sheldon again when his second son, Syrus is born. Syrus would lose his confidence to the dark mistress as well. Sheldon had admitted his dealings to his ailing wife long before Syrus had been born. She had forgiven him but wished he hadn't done it. She later died mysteriously after giving birth to Syrus.

Four years later… 

Sheldon watched his young sons play. Syrus was building a small castle with a pail he had brought. While Zane just sat and watched. The blue haired boy had a look of pure indifference on his face. But Sheldon knew better.

"Why don't you go play with your brother? I'm sure Syrus wouldn't mind, Zane." said Sheldon. Zane looked at his father and then got up and walked over to where his brother was playing and asked,

"Can I play?" His voice was void of emotion and sounded as if he was bored. Syrus looked up, smiled, and nodded. Zane sat down and began to play in the sand with his brother. Sheldon sighed as he watched his oldest son. Zane could feel but couldn't show it. He could think something was funny but could not laugh, he could be sad but couldn't cry. The closest thing Zane could do to show any emotion he would sigh or moan. If he could really upset he would be rendered mute until he calmed down. He would never be able to say "I love you" to that special someone or be loved. He would probably never have any friends, save for Syrus. His poor son was going to have to learn to live alone. He then remembered a song his deceased wife used to sing when she was sad.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness _

Would his son ever be free of this curse?

_Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion _

Who could learn to love someone, who seemed not to love you back?

_Never dream out in the world  
There are arms to hold you.  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own _

Could a human ever learn to live alone without separating himself from humanity all together?

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone _

How can he learn to live alone?

_Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone._

Can it?

Present time… 

Zane had not long ago woke up in the infirmary after his duel with Camula. He looked about the room in a dazed state. He felt to weak to move, let alone stay awake. His eyelids felt really heavy. He groaned and let his eyelids slide closed. Atticus just looked sadly at his friend. Atticus, being of a White Witch family, knew of the Truesdale Curse. Atticus was dismayed to find that people's attitudes towards Zane hadn't changed. Many still thought he was a stuck up jerk or they were intimidated by him. Zane didn't act the way he did by choice it was part of a deal his father made with a Dark One to spare Zane's life. But in truth Zane was a really good person if you got close enough to know him. But nobody save Atticus bothered to. So, that's why no one knew the truth about Zane Truesdale, a young White Warrior with a curse. Atticus was strayed from his thoughts by his sister Alexis's enterance.

"Has he?"

"Yeah, but he was too weak to stay awake."

"Oh," she said sadly. Atticus looked at his sister and noticed her servely saddened expression. He had a sneaking suspiscion that his sister was sweet on his best friend, which he really didn't mind. He was hoping to get them together, for his lonely friend's sake. Atticus decided to test his theory.

"Oh, Alexis wouldn't happen to have a crush on a certain blue haried friend of mind, would she?" teased Atticus. Alexis instantly blushed.

"I--"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"About what? Plus, he doesn't really talk that much…"

"Well at least you can't say that he doesn't listen." Alexis galred at her brother.

"Well who says I have a crush on Zane!"

"The blush on your face and I am talking about the natural one, my dear sister."

"Atticus, you jerk, you know I don't wear--" Alexis stopped short as she realized that she had fallen right into her brother's trap. She puffed up in indignation and stormed out of the room with her brother's laughter raidating after her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you like? Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Glad you guys like my story. UUUmmm…. I'll just tell the story now… 

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own YuGiOh! GX or "Beautiful Dreamer" that belongs to whoever wrote it. But she does own the story idea.

Chapter 2

Atticus Rhodes was known for constantly trying to force his sister into relationships or going on tours but the truth was that he worried about someone being there to take care of her. Plus with her being stationary at Duel Academy it would make tracking her much easier for the Dark Ones. Atticus wanted Alexis to have someone that would protect her from the Dark Ones if they ever found her. Not that Alexis couldn't take care of herself, she was a White Witch after all, but the Dark Ones never play fair and she was still learning how to use her power. He sighed and leaned back on the chair he was in and closed his eyes. All the while Zane was dreaming…

Zane was standing on the beach and watching the tides roll in and out. This made him feel a lot calmer. The scene reminded him of how he and Syrus used to play on the beach near their childhood home. Back when there wasn't anything for him to worry about. Like the spirit keys and keeping the scared beast cards from falling in the hands of the Shadow Riders and not only that but the bitter feelings towards Camula for beating him in that duel surged inside him like a fowl tempest. Then on top of that the disappointment in himself for losing the duel was grinding a hole in the pit of his stomach. Then his mind was working in overdrive trying to find away to express his feelings for Alexis when he was sure he had some. But because of that deal made at his birth he knew that he could wrack his mind all he wanted but would never be able to express himself in any way. Suddenly fatigued from the emotional stress, he collapsed onto his knees in the sand. Then he heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" asked Alexis. Zane looked at Alexis unable to take his eyes off her beautiful face. Why could he say just how he felt! He would have been better off born mute. He would not care that he couldn't talk at least he could express himself though other means rather than not being able to express himself at all.

"Nothing just thinking. The ocean helps clear my mind." He finally answered her.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" she asked. His heart was pounding now.

"N-N-No I don't mind." Alexis came and sat down next to Zane. He watched her look out in the water with a magical spark in her eyes. He wanted to talk to her but he was still too emotional to talk. So he stayed silent. He began to breathe slow and deep trying to calm himself enough to talk. He then took a chance and said, "You know, you look very pretty tonight." He nearly fell over. He expressed one of his inner feelings about Alexis to Alexis! His heart was beating like mad now. Perhaps he could express himself just not often. He had to calm down again. Maybe he could… "Alexis…"

"Yeah, Zane." He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. His heartbeat was going a mile a second. Finally he got his heart to slow down a bit. Then he finally took a deep breath and whispered,

"I love--" But he never got to finish because he was shocked awake when someone shouted his name. He slowly opened his eyes and after they adjusted to the light realized that he was in the infirmary. He looked about himself to find Atticus asleep in a nearby chair and no else around. But he was sure he heard someone call out to him. He sighed wearily and went back to sleep too tired to worry about the dream anymore…

A few weeks later Zane was back on his feet and back in class. He received many "glad you're feeling betters" and "welcome backs" as he walked about the familiar campus. But he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Alexis to notice. As he had finished up another day of classes and was heading back to his dorm when he spotted Alexis talking with her brother and being trailed by Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion. She looked over his way and smiled. Right then his heart sped up and his palms began to sweat. He would not dare try to speak because he knew that he had been robbed of his ability to speak as soon as she smiled at him. Instead he just waved, it seemed nonchalant but inside it was the opposite. She just smiled wider and beckoned him over. He, although trembling with excitement on the inside, walked over to them.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Zane my man!" said well more like shouted Jaden. Although he never voiced it, Zane really enjoyed Jaden's company. The boy wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but he had the personality to make up for it. He was kind, fiercely loyal, always found good in everything, enjoyed everything, he had enough confidence to share with the world and then some but was never a snob about it, fun loving, and loud but loads of fun. He was a lot like Zane was on inside. Zane loved jokes and having a good time just the complete opposite of what he showed on the outside. Sure he had many worshipers and followers but not many friends save for Atticus, Alexis, and Jaden in a strange way. Then Syrus was the first real friend he ever but they were brothers and grew up together and was each other's friend while they were without any other friends. See, Zane and Syrus were a lot closer than many people thought or would think. Syrus looked up to Zane and therefore never ever wanted to let him down. So that's why Syrus was so upset after the whole incident with the card Zane had given him because he thought that Zane was angry with him. Which wasn't true. See Zane sometimes forgot how he sounded to other people and forgot to choose his words carefully. So when he was talking with Syrus he was really telling Syrus that he wasn't sure if Syrus understood how to use the card not that he didn't think Syrus deserved the card. He cared for his younger brother very much and wanted him to do well at Duel Academy because he knew Syrus was better at dueling then he gave himself credit for.

"Hey Zane. Looks like your back to you're old "I am too good to talk to you" self again." joked Atticus. Zane snorted and flicked his thumb across his nose. Atticus and Syrus began to laugh which left Alexis and Jaden confused. At seeing the confused look on their faces Atticus explained, "That's just his way of saying "Ha ha! Very funny…ya big nosed git…" Alexis giggled now that she understood. Jaden however asked that question that constantly tore at Zane's heart,

"Well, why didn't he just say that?" Atticus and Syrus looked at Zane sympathetically knowing fully well why he couldn't. Alexis was looking confused once again and Jaden just looked dumbfounded. Then, thankfully, Chumley jogged up to drag off Jaden and Syrus to the cafeteria saying it was grilled cheese day and he didn't want to be late. Syrus managed to wave back at his brother as Chumley dragged him off. Zane just waved. He sighed and started walking back in the direction had been previous going. Although no one realized it, on the inside, Zane laughed all the way back to his dorm.

**Meanwhile in the Cafeteria…**

"What's with that sign thing your brother did?" asked Jaden. Syrus looked pensive for a moment before saying,

"We'll talk about it later back at the dorm, okay?" Jaden nodded and proceeded to tell Chumley that him and Syrus were through eating and promptly dragged a protesting Syrus off to their dorm. When the two reached the dorm room, Jaden let Syrus go and plopped down on his bed.

"Ok spill!" he said and looked at Syrus intently. Syrus gave a heavy sigh and proceeded to tell Jaden everything he knew about their past. From his lack of confidence to Zane's seemingly lack of emotion, Syrus relayed his life's story to his best friend. When he was finished, Jaden just stared at him with disbelief written all over his face. "So, let me get this straight, your confidence and Zane's ability to express himself now belong to a witch. Right?"

"Yep. That's about right," said Syrus with a nod.

"And you're the youngest son of a White Warrior?" asked Jaden. Syrus nodded again. "Prove it."

"I can see Winged Kuriboh on your shoulder and I know that Chaz has a duel spirit and Chumley can see duel monsters too. I can hear people's thoughts, too." Jaden was impressed but he wanted to see what else Syrus could do and said,

"Gonna have to better than that."

"Okay." said Syrus with confidence that surprised both boys. Syrus closed his eyes and began to glow white then disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Jaden's mouth fell open. Wow! He had some pretty cool friends…

**With Zane…**

He continued pacing back and forth as he had been doing for the past few hours. He knew he had to find a way to express himself to Alexis or the stress would kill him. His mind kept going back to that dream. Why did that dream mean so much? Perhaps… that was the answer to his problem. Maybe… but he would have to test out his theory first…

He slowly sneaked onto the balcony of Alexis's room and looked in on her. There she was on the bottom bunk sleeping peacefully with a placid smile on her face. "She's probably dreaming." Thought Zane with a smile. "I know I am not supposed to do this but it maybe the only way I will ever talk to Alexis." He tentatively reached his hand towards the window and the window slid open. The sound the window made when it locked into place sounded like a single shotgun shot. It sounded like an explosion against the silent night air. He waited a moment and strained to hear any movement from inside the room but heard nothing. His heart began to slow down as the adrenaline rush wore off. He nearly swore that someone would have heard something. But no one stirred. He then decided that the noise had been over exaggerated by his nerves and preceded with his plan. He sank to his knees and sat down with his back against the wall just beneath the window. See White Warriors and Witches were known fir their ability to enter people's minds and dreams and Zane, was about to do just that. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A white light began to glow around him and his body began to quiver as he slipped into a trance. He began to feel light headed as his charkas opened and celestial energy began to flow throughout his body. Charkas were oval-like capsules that held a person's magical and spiritual energy and bound the soul to the body like electric or magic shackles. Then when they are open the soul is free to leave the body but is still attached via a silver cord that guides the soul back to the body. If this cord is ever broken the soul cannot reenter the body and the body, after being separated from the spirit for so long, will die. Then his body gave one last hard shudder then went limp as his soul fled from his body. The white celestial matter began to float through the open window, across the room, and right into Alexis's mouth and into to her throat charka. From there it traveled to the charka in the crown of her head and into her mind.

**Alexis's Dream…**

Zane was now standing in Alexis's room again but this one was different. It was a vast room with cherry oak furniture and a rose pink paint job. There was a canopied Victorian style bed with pink lace pulled curtains. Zane could make out Alexis's slender silhouette through the translucent curtains. He walked closer to the bed and noticed his appearance in the vanity mirror he was passing. He was dressed in an outfit much like he wore in school except it was all white. It also looked more like a prince's outfit complete with a sword in a scabbard. He continued moving towards the bed careful not to make any noise. He gently pulled back the curtain to reveal Alexis's angelic form sleeping in a silver silk nightgown much like a princess's. The bedding was silver as well and soft. He sat down on the edge of the bed as gently as he could without waking her. Her honey graham cracker colored hair was sprawled all around her head and glittered like an angel's halo when the moonlight fell on it. He breathed in as he sighed. She smelled of lavender and jasmine. He smiled at her as he began to stroke her hair. This action caused her to stir slightly and sigh. Her eyes slowly slid open. She smiled at him…

Alexis was pleased and surprised to see Zane sitting beside her. She smiled even wider when he smiled back. His eyes were more intense and full of… was it… emotion than usual. The white clothes he wore made his cobalt hair and dark blue eyes stand out brightly and beautifully in the moonlight. She gently reached up and began to stroke his hair in return. Then he stood up to leave. Alexis felt her heart plummet about a hundred feet…

"Can't you stay?" Zane heard Alexis beg. His heart was overjoyed that she wanted him to stay. But he couldn't stay long outside of his body. He turned and looked at her. Her chocolate eyes were pleading with him and he was having a hard time ignoring them. He sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment before saying,

"Since I woke you, I will stay until you fall asleep again. Okay? But then I must go." She smiled. He came back and sat down next to Alexis on the bed. She snuggled closer to him as he started to stroke her hair again. She looked at him with such love that he was nearly moved to tears. He sighed and then remembered a lullaby his mother used to sing to him before he went to sleep. He began to sing to her as she nestled down into pillows.

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

Alexis was surprised by his voice, it was soft, gentle, and melodic, she soon found herself being lulled by his singing.

_  
Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
_

Alexis's eyelids began to slide closed once again. Zane continued to sing until he was sure she was asleep. "She's looks so beautiful right now. What I wouldn't give to see her like this everyday or night rather." He thought to himself as he continued to sing.

_  
Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea  
Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_  
Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

When he finished his song, he gently tucked her back into bed and whispered, "I love you, Alexis…" His heart was drumming against his ribs at an alarming rate and he put a hand over it to try and still its rapid beating. He had said the three words he had wanted to say for so long. Then he heard a soft, sleepy voice say,

"I love you, too, Zane." He was finally moved to tears. She loved him back! But then his tears turned from tears of joy to ones of bitter sadness as he realized that he would never be able to answer her aloud outside of this dream. Now he really felt the sting intended when someone said, "Only in your dreams!" But it was pointless for him to whine about it because it would only make him feel worse. He finally leaned down and brushed her lips with his. But he wasn't expecting her to respond. But she did. When his lower lip touched hers she opened her mouth and captured his lip. An electric shock ran through his body at the contact. He tried to pull away but she leaned forward recaptured both of his lips this time and began to kiss him more passionately. He was trying to pull away but his emotions got the best of him and before he knew it he was kissing her back with equal and eager passion. He felt a pull in his abdomen and began to feel drowsy. He had to get out and back into his body and fast. He placed a hand on the side of her neck and it began to glowwhite. Then Alexis slowly drifted into a deep sleep. He was finally able concentrate on what he had started to do. He rested his lips against hers and began to glow white before turning back into the white mist that he had started out as. Then he slowly seeped into her mouth and into her throat charka. Then exited again through her mouth in the real world. He speedily shot through the window and back into his body. He then took a big gulp of fresh air as soon as he woke up. Too tired to walk back to his dorm, he teleported back and collapsed on his bed and slept soundly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I am through! Review please, and I'll write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I am thrilled with the response I got! You guys will get more I promise! This maybe on the short side to many of you but I shall do my best. This chapter starts with Alexis…

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own YuGiOh! GX or "Dreams to Dream" it belongs to the people you made the movie "An American Tail 2". But she does own the story idea.

Chapter 3

Alexis's eyes slowly fluttered open receiving rays of the bright sunshine instantly. She blinked furiously until her eyes fully adjusted to the light. She sat up and stretched as smiled formed on her face. She remembered the fond dream she had about Zane last night. Just the thought alone sent a shiver of excitement zipping down her spine. She finally sighed convinced that her dreams would be the only place Zane would ever kiss her. She slowly climbed from her bed and walked into her bathroom trying her best not to dwell on her "unicorn". She turned on her shower and let it get warm while she undressed. "Zane… Zane…" She finally grabbed at her hair agitated. Why would she not stop thinking about him? She sighed and stepped into shower and began to wash herself.

"Why is it that I keep dreaming about something I can never have?" Alexis wondered aloud. Then something her mother once told her played in her mind.

"We humans dream impossible dreams… Dreams that never seem likely to come true… But by dreaming these seemingly impossible dreams we give ourselves a reason to better ourselves to reach our goal. We give ourselves a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to live at all. As long as there are dreams to dream there will be people to dream them and lives to fulfill them…" Alexis smiled. Maybe her cause wasn't as lost as it seemed. Just maybe… Beaming inside and out Alexis turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As she dried off she begin to hum a familiar lullaby and it was not really long until she was singing.

_Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true  
_

She continued to sing all the while drying herself and putting on her clothes. She pulled a brush through her cookie colored hair as she started to sing the next verse:

_Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No-one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true_

As she sang the image of Zane kissing her as she slept in her dream materialized in the right side of the mirror she was looking into. Even though she knew it wasn't real she still reached out to caress Zane's face. Then as she did so the image began to fade away. She turned away and walked out of the bathroom and to the glass door that led to balcony. She flung open the glass door and walked out onto balcony and proceeded to take part in a waltz with an invisible partner inaudible music. There she continued singing:

_There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes_

Her moves were a little exaggerated but fluid and graceful. But unbeknownst to her Zane had just rounded the corner and was watching her intently. As she belted and held out the word "eyes" as loud as she could, she twirled in circle and right into Zane's arms. He promptly dipped her and proceeded to join her in her morning waltz. Both of them moved gracefully and quietly save for Alexis who was still singing.

_Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true._

They ended up holding each close in hug with Alexis's head resting on Zane's left shoulder and her eyes closed. She sighed contently before opening her eyes to see blue hair. Blue hair! Alexis snapped out of her slight daze at the sound of a male cough. She instantly let go of whomever she was holding and jumped backwards about foot. She then blushed crimson when she realized it was Zane.

"Ummm…. I-uh- I mean-er- Sorry!" She instantly stuttered. Zane nodded and said,

"No problem. It was fun actually." She laughed out of embarrassment and relief.

"Well see you, I have an early morning class…" explained Alexis. Zane held up a hand saying,

"I understand, go on so you won't be late and I will see you later, ok?" Alexis nodded, turned around, and ran off. Zane sighed when he noticed her balcony door was still open. He walked over and slowly slid the door closed with a soft click and walked to the balcony rail and looked out onto the beach…

**Somewhere in the Shadow Realm…**

"Syrus… I **will** see you again," said the Dark Magician Girl to no one in particular as she sat alone in her room. She had spent months trying to find a way to getout of the Shadow Realm but kept coming up empty handed. Her last attempt had been dangerous and so close but it failed just like every other time. Only this time it nearly took apart her teacher's house he scolded her big time for that one. She really hated making her teacher mad or disappointing him but she wanted to see Syrus more and would do anything to get to him. But unfortunately she was grounded for blowing up her master 's upper house level until he had it fixed which he was doing by hand just to punish her. Now, she was trying to figure her way out of this punishment so that she could see her old enemy, the Dark Witch who promised that she had a way for Dark Magician Girl to get to Syrus as long as "it got Dark Magician Girl out of her hair". Dark Magician Girl was instantly struck with genius idea. She quickly snatched her hat from her head and turned it open end up in front of her. She then took a pouch from her skirt pocket and opened it. She took a feather from the pouch and dropped it into her now floating hat. She then chanted a spell and the feather began to glow brightly. Then her hat tipped over with the open end away from her. It began to shake and take strange shapes as if something was trying to get out. Then the hat seemed to spit the Dark Witch right out. She rolled and hit Dark Magician Girl's bookshelf at an awkward angle. Dark Magician Girl giggled but gulped when the Dark Witch shot her a death glare.

"This better be good Dark Magician Girl! Or I'm gonna--" roared the Dark Witch but Dark Magician Girl moved quickly to stick a hand over the witch's mouth.

"Shhh… I need to know the way to get out of here, and I'll leave you alone…" she whispered. The witch's eyes narrowed but she moved Dark Magician Girl's hand and preceded to tell her everything she needed to know to escape to the Mortal World. She promptly thanked the witch by hugging her and sucking her back into her hat, sending the witch back to where she came from. Right then the Dark Magician walked in.

"What is going on up here, Dark Magician Girl? I thought I heard voices." He said.

"Nothing, just practicing a spell." She said with a smile as she thought up a quick lie. The Dark Magician eyed his pupil suspiciously. But turned around and walked out of the room. As soon as she was sure that he was out of earshot, she breathed a sigh of relief. "So, I am going to need some help to pull this one off but how to contact him… Oh, boy… this may take a while."

**On an Island southeast of Duel Academy…**

Bianca stormed through the pearl colored halls of her palace. Every minion she came across left dust behind as they scurried to get out of her way. She got to a plain wooden door at the end of the hall and opened it. Inside the room the Witch of the Black Forest sat at a plain wooden table facing the door. As soon as Bianca entered the room the witch greeted her by saying,

"Greetings, Mistress." Bianca marched right into the witch's face and screeched,

"HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?"

"What is happening, Mistress?" asked the witch.

"As if you don't know. Your spell is wearing off! Syrus is growing more confident each day and it won't be long before he is completely free! Then on top of that Zane has fallen in love and the girl loves him back with equal passion it won't be much longer before he too becomes free of your spell! WHAT IS WRONG?" Bianca demanded her voice an octave higher than the one she started out with. The witch blinked and stared back at her.

"That is not my fault, the deal has been void for years and the children have discovered ways around my barriers." The witch answered softly. The white haired woman began to shake in rage as she yelled in frustration,

"WHOSE FAULT IS IT, THEN!"

"Yours, the incision you made underneath the Queen's blouse while she was giving birth to Syrus was foul play which broke the deal." answered the witch. "Oh no! I am such an idiot! Now I am going to have to find some way to break Zane! Syrus is no threat to me yet. But Zane is the heir to throne! He'll ruin my plan and I can't have that!" thought Bianca. She growled a thank you to the witch and stormed out of the room…

**Back at Duel Academy…**

Zane was sitting on the beach watching the waves roll in and out. Deep in thought he didn't notice Syrus sit down beside him. But he noticed his brother when he said,

"I miss mom…"

"Huh? Where did that come?"

"Today is her birthday, remember?"

"Oh… yeah… How could I have forgotten!" groaned Zane.

"Hey, you have had a lot on your mind lately. Don't beat yourself up over it." Syrus said trying to console his guilty brother.

"Yeah, I know but--"

"No buts, Zane, with you unable to release your inner feelings you are going to give your self a heart attack or something." scolded Syrus.

"You are right once again baby brother…" sighed Zane. He then reached up and ruffled Syrus's hair. Syrus began to laugh as he moved away from his brother's hand. Then when he looked up at Zane he was surprised to see Zane smiling down at him. Syrus blinked and blinked again. He couldn't believe it! His brother was smiling! When Zane began to stare at Syrus quizzically he instantly said,

"Zane… you're smiling…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again sorry for taking so long to update! I have been super busy but I'll do better I promise! Well review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys sorry! I have a bunch other stories and such so you have to bear with me on updates. I know it has taken me awhile but I will get this finished. Okay I love all the support I have gotten for this story! I promised more and here is more!

Chapter 4

Syrus was beside himself with joy. Zane could smile after all or he had just learned how to. When Syrus told his brother that he was smiling, Zane smiled even bigger. Both brothers knew that the only way that could happen was if the spell was wearing off. The spell would on only wear off if any foul play befell their mother or themselves. Which meant…

"Zane? If you're smiling then doesn't that mean… that…?" Syrus started.

"Yes, Syrus, our mother was murdered." Zane stated. At that moment Syrus's eyes filled with a painful expression. Zane spread his arms and Syrus practically leapt into them as tears began falling down his face. Sweet Syrus, the only light in Zane's lonely life. Everyone thought that his brother annoyed Zane but actually he was the only thing that kept Zane alive. Living for so long with all his bottled emotions was taking a toll on Zane's body and he been severely depressed lately. The only reason he hasn't terminated this useless form of a life is because Syrus still needed him. He consoled his weeping brother as best he could. But the two brothers did not notice that they were being watched…

Alexis watched the two brothers with interested eyes. Zane really did care for his brother. But she was going to have to interrupt them because Crowler wanted to see Zane…

**Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm…**

The Dark Magician Girl was walking softly through Shadow Realm worried that one slight noise would alert the entire shadow realm to her presence. She was currently walking through what looked like a graveyard of stone tablets. But she was looking for a particular one. She carefully stepped over the other tablets in her search. She finally found the one tablet she had been looking for. She stood over it and began muttering the incantation that the Dark Witch had given her. The Tablet began to glow with a golden light. She started chanting louder and the light began to grow brighter. Finally when she was through and the light dimmed hovering over the tablet was the shadowy form of a young man with silver hair. His skin was a medium brown and there were scars on his face. Anyone who knew anything about dueling would have instantly recognized Yami Malik, the evil spirit of the Millennium Rod. He had been bashed back to the Shadow Realm when he his light, Marik Ishtar forfeited a Shadow Game duel to the pharaoh. The spirit had look of pure agitation on his face. At first, she drew away from him afraid, but then she decided that it was now or never.

"I have a proposition for you. If I free you, you help me become human. Deal?" she asked stepping closer to the apparition.

"Why would a duel monster want to be a human?" he sneered. The Dark Magician Girl was taken back by his tone.

"None of your business!" she retorted angrily. The man gave a shrug of his shoulders and replied nonchalantly,

"Then I guess that it is none of my business to help you." She scoffed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the spirit to help her. But she did think that it would be this hard. The only way for her to get his help would be to let him run the show. But she wasn't a fool; she knew how much trouble Marik had caused in the past. "But he could cause that much trouble just by himself… he doesn't have any followers to do his dirty work…" she thought to herself. Finally after toying with the idea in her head little bit longer.

"You can run the entire show, I'll do whatever you need me to do until you complete your end of the deal, Marik." She offered.

"Really, now? If that's the case… then I accept your deal," said Marik. She should have been happy but for some reason that agreement chilled her to the bone…

**With Jaden and Syrus…**

"Hey, Sy, why the long face?" asked Jaden as he accompanied his friend back to their dorm.

"Huh? Oh. Today is my mother's birthday and well… she's…" Syrus tried to explain but could not continue.

"What? Dead. Ooops. I am really sorry, Sy, really I am." Jaden confessed as he watched his friend literally wince at the word "dead".

"It's ok. It's just hard to deal with sometimes." Syrus admitted, "Besides you didn't mean any harm."

"So… how… well… you know…" Syrus looked at his friend incredulously. He had never seen Jaden at a loss for words before.

"Really, we aren't sure she died a while later after giving birth to me." Syrus said softly. Jaden nodded silently acknowledging Syrus's answer.

"Wish I did, though…" he admitted with a sigh.

"Wha…? Why!" Jaden sputtered. Syrus give a half-shrug.

"Just to ease the guilt, I guess…" he said.

"Guilt?" asked Jaden looking at his friend.

"The next easy guess as to why she died was that something might have happened while she was giving birth to me. Therefore, sorta making it _my _fault she died. Ya know?"

"No I don't know." answered Jaden mostly because of the frustration he felt whenever Syrus put himself down. But he kind of understood why Syrus thought that it was his fault even though Syrus did not intend for it to happen. They walked into their dorm without and another word being said between the two of them…

**In the Shadow Realm…**

The Dark Magician Girl had the temperament of a storm cloud as she came to the home that she and the Dark Magician shared. Malik had an elaborate plan for turning her human it seemed but he would have to find a new host body first. Actually, he already had the perfect one in mind. He would not give the specific name but he said that he would point him out when the time came. She was becoming a bit unnerved by the way things were going. But the naggings of her heart kept drowning out the logic of her mind, what little she had of it anyway according to her master. But that is not what had her in such a foul mood. Malik had insisted that in order to get his body he needed three things: Millennium Ring, Millennium Eye, and Millennium Necklace. Three simple things that were the hardest things to get her hands on! Why in the sands of Egypt would he want them anyway? But if it got her to Syrus she would find a way to get them. As she opened and closed the door behind her after entering her home, the Dark Magician called her to his study. She had been ungrounded for less than a week and she just knew she was in trouble again. She made her way through the maze of hallways to her master's huge study. He was standing at the entrance waiting.

"Mana, I visited my old master the Dark Sage today." He quietly. Mana instantly panicked.

"I swear, the whole bookcase thing was an accident!" she gushed. When the Dark Magician gave her a strange look she added, "Just kidding!" She smiled a smile that would make Barbie's cheeks hurt. The Dark Magician just shook his head and continued talking.

"Anyway, six of the seven Millennium Items have come into his possession. Since he is getting old in age, he decided that was best that I keep a watch over them until they can be hidden away on Earth again. So, I thought that it would be good for you to hone your responsibility skills by helping me watch over them." Mana could not believe her luck!

"Oh, really? Thank you, Master." said Mana trying hard to conceal her excitement. He nodded and led her through rows and rows of ancient tomes and books to a safe. He worked the lock and then turned the handle. The vault then swung open to reveal a large box. The Dark Magician reached inside and pulled out the box. He walked the box over to a small desk nearby and sat it down. He undid the latch on the box and lifted the lid. The Dark Magician Girl looked at each one of the artifacts in complete awe. Even though they were millions of years old, the items still held their alluring lustrous shine. "So, which ones do you want me to look after?"

"Which ever ones you want to," he answered. She took the ones she wanted and pretended to take her time deciding as she reached for each one. She then nodded to her Master and walked as calmly as she could out of the study. By the time she reached the stairs she was sprinting. She rushed up the stairs nearly tripping at the top. She slid into her room and slammed the door.

The Dark Magician sighed at the base of the stairs. He had went to his Master to ask advice. See he knew that Mana had been making trips to the mortal world and didn't mind so long as she did not cause any trouble. But after she had come back with a love-filled aura a while ago the Dark Magician worried that his young charge would become too distracted to complete her work. This bothered him because she had a lot of potential as a mystic but was easily distracted. So he got his Master to lend him the artifacts so that he could test his pupil but he was unaware of how his innocent test would be the key to the world's demise…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this is it! Look I am sorry that the chapter is so short but I will update again real soon! I am having a little writer's block! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I am sorry about the delay I really am! I have had a little writer's block. Warning: a little nudity later on. Anywho! On with the story…

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own YuGiOh! or YuGiOh! GX or any of the affiliated characters. But she does own the story idea.

**Chapter 5**

**In the Shadow Realm…**

It had been days since she had heard Malik's plan and the Dark Magician Girl was becoming more and more worried. Sure, she had the needed items in her possession. All she needed to do was bring them to Malik and she would get what she wanted. But there was this teenie weenie voice in the back of her head saying, "This does not feel right…" but all she needed to do was think of Syrus and the voice seemed to go silent. Finally, she stood up and grabbed the box that the Millennium Items were locked in and tucked it underneath her cloak and headed out of her house. The Dark Magician was at a monsters' council meeting and would not be back until late. So, she was not worried about running into him. The rain was pouring down in sheets and it was freezing cold out. She was not an overly superstitious witch but… she just knew that something was not right when it was sunny one minute and storming the next. But she, again, ignored the crazy weather and all those little voices in her head screaming for her to turn around. She was so close to achieving her goal. She was going to be able to see Syrus. That thought practically made her squeal with joy. She continued on to the spirit graveyard with as much speed as she could muster without attracting serious attention to herself.

Finally, she reached her intended destination and sighed with relief. She opened the gate slowly and tip-toed inside. She then started to pick her way through the creeping vines and thorns. She weaved and bobbed through the maze of tombstones. Finally she found the stone she had been looking for. She murmured the incantation that would awaken Malik again. He appeared in a flash of bright gold light. The figure stood imposingly in front of her with an inquiring eyebrow raised. She pulled the box from underneath her cloak and opened it before the spirit. She watched Malik's eyes widen as he gazed greedily upon the infamous ancient relics.

"Good, very good." said the spirit. "Now hold up the eye to me with the front of it facing me." She sat down the case and reached into it and extracted the optical relic. She held up the relic to her face and grimaced when she saw that it was 'staring' back at her and quickly turned it around to face Malik. The eye suddenly started to glow brightly and Malik began to glow also and turned into light. The light was then absorbed by the eye. The eye continued to glow and Dark Magician Girl realized that the eye was floating and let go of it. The eye floated in midair for a moment before it spun around to face her. She gave a shriek of surprise and jumped back about a foot. "Quiet you imbecile! Do you want to be caught?!" hissed the eye. Then Mana realized that Malik was speaking from within the eye. She huffed angrily at the eye.

"I am not an imbecile! At least I still have hands!" she sneered at it. "AND quit eyeballing me!" She huffed and turned her back to the floating body part. The eye just floated around her body until it was back in her face once more.

"Would you quit fooling around, you foolish girl! Now, I need you to give the rod to the person I want to have as my new body when the time is right, when I am present, of course. But as for turning you human, I know of a temporary spell but it will become permanent once I obtain my body. But first you need to put on the Millennium Necklace." Mana's eyebrow went up in suspicion.

"Why?" she asked accusingly. She heard the spirit give a sigh.

"Because, it will make the spell easier for me to cast from the eye! Remember, as you so diligently pointed out, I have no hands!" he bellowed. She shrank back a bit at his yelling but did turn back to the case. This was it… should she? If she put on the necklace she would be sealing her fate as a mortal, which included death. If she did not, she would spend an eternity as a lonely duel monster spirit. If she did put on the necklace then Malik would get a body in return for Mana's humanity, which would give him a pretty good opportunity to wreak havoc on the world once again. And without the pharaoh's spirit, which finally at peace within the sands of time, there would be no one to help defeat him if things got out of hand. But… Syrus… She started walking towards the case and knelt in front of it. The Millennium Necklace was a beautiful piece. The rope was slender and the pendant was the same insignia that all the items bore but it was a little bit smaller. Just as she was just about to reach for it, a bunch of images passed through her mind. The first one was an image of Joey falling into the water during his battle with Yugi Motou when Malik took over his body. The next was when Odeon's soul was stolen after he lost to Joey Wheeler. The one after that was when Mai lost her soul… so many lives nearly lost… both human and monster alike. She had a duty to protect this world and the human one; her happiness would have to wait. She sighed. She stood up and turned around to face the floating eye. "What are you waiting for?"

"It is my responsibility to protect these worlds, no matter what… I can't believe I nearly forgot that…" she quietly to herself and also to distract Malik as her hand darted up and snatched the eye out of the air. He howled in rage. She ignored him and began to shake the Eye up and down until the disgruntled and iniquitous spirit tumbled out.

**Meanwhile…**

Near to where the Dark Magician Girl and Malik were talking… the Dark Magician and the Dark Sage watched the interaction. Dark Magician was smiling and the Dark Sage's face held no real indication of his true feelings but his eyes held a knowing glint in them.

"Now, you see, you were worried about nothing but a little puppy love. She had not completely forgotten her purpose." said the dark sage in a quiet voice as he turned to stare at his former pupil. The Dark Magician just shrugged and said,

"I guess so but I am still worried because she gets distracted so easily, master." The Dark Sage nodded again but said,

"Yes, I realize that. But can you tell me what other apprentice used to get distracted during their training time?" The Dark Magician started and turned to face his former teacher.

"I-I was not that distracted." sputtered the Dark Magician. The Dark Sage chuckled quietly and replied,

"Of course, you weren't… you were—Dark Magician Girl! Look out!" Dark Magician snapped his head back to where he had seen his pupil last, to see the former spirit of the Millennium Rod lunge at the case that the Dark Magician Girl was closing. The Dark Magician acted without a thought and ran towards his charge…

**Back with the Dark Magician Girl…**

She had heard the Dark Sage's shout but it came too late. The spirit lunged at the case, turned into a beam of golden light again, and entered the Millennium Rod. Then the rod began to glow and then the Dark Magician Girl felt strange. It felt like her mind and body had become detached. Her body was moving of its own accord regardless of what her mind was telling her to do. She could only watch in horror as her hands lifted the top of the case back up and reached out picked up the Millennium Necklace and wrap it around her slender throat. She could here the footsteps of her master approaching from behind. But she felt her body dart forward then her hand stretched out and grabbed the Millennium Rod. A small explosive of light occurred.

The Dark Magician was knocked off of his feet and onto his back by the explosion. As the light began to abate, he heard a malicious laugh cut through the dead air. Then once the light and smoke cleared, he saw the Dark Magician Girl standing over him with a wide chilling smile that barely fit on her tiny face. The golden symbol was emblazoned upon her forehead with gold light. He could only stare for a moment before Malik pointed the Millennium Rod at the Dark Magician and gold light surrounded his body. Malik lifted the staff and the Dark Magician went flying into the air.

"Catch!" said the possessed apprentice magician as she whipped the rod in the direction of the Dark Sage who had just rushed from his hiding place to help the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician was thrown forward and straight into the Dark Sage. Both of the mages flew backwards and landed on the ground in a tangled heap on limbs, unconscious. Then Malik turned around and slashed at the air with the glowing rod. A deep gash appeared in the air. It had blue and white light swirling within it. The Dark Magician Girl lifted the rod and positioned the insignia in front of the celestial portal. The rod began to glow a bright white and the necklace began to glow the same color. Then a beam of white light shot out of the rod and into the center of the void. The Dark Magician Girl's outfit started to glow white. Then it began to disintegrate but the void was growing wider and wider. Malik was using the young Spellcaster's power to strengthen his dimension transport portal. When the spell was complete, the Dark Magician Girl would have used up all of her power and have become completely human. She would just fade away in the graveyard and the rod would traverse the portal and Malik would be free to rule the world.

The Dark Magician slowly started to come around. He slowly sat up and his widened when he saw the state of the Dark Magician Girl. Her helmet was completely gone, her top only consisted of the sleeves on her shoulders, her skirt was a rapidly depleting ribbon, her cape was gone, and lastly her arm gauntlets were half their normal length. The Dark Magician had to act quickly; he struggled to his feet and raised his own staff before firing off a blast of magic. The ball of magic zapped the hand that Mana was holding the staff in. The staff flew from her hand, taking the spirit Malik with it, and fell into the door-sized void. Mana slumped onto the ground, completely unconscious. The Dark Magician rushed to her side as the Dark Sage was struggling to stand.

"Mana… wake up." called the Dark Magician. The girl did not respond. She was completely nude now except for the half-gauntlets that used to be part of her costume. The Dark Sage knelt down next to the Dark Magician and his fallen apprentice.

"It looks like she has a little magic left in her but she is no longer a duel monster. Maybe… there is a spell that would convert what little magic she has left into the magic of what the humans call a White Witch. She can still remain a guardian but she would work from the human side. Plus, if we don't send her there soon, she's going to disappear completely." said the Dark Sage. The Dark Magician stared at his former apprentice and sighed. He nodded to his teacher and the two mages started muttering an incantation. Mana began to glow white and the light got brighter and brighter until it covered her entire body. When the light vanished, she was clothed again. The top of her new dress resembled her old top but it was white with silver trimming. Her brooch was now white and silver. The skirt was white and flowing and it came to the middle of her calves. Her gold hair had a white head band with silver trimming on it. The half-gauntlets had turned white and the ends had become silver. The Millennium Necklace was still clasped around her neck. The Dark Magician reached down to take it off but the Dark Sage stopped him.

"No, let her keep it. She will be its new guardian; she may need it to help her defeat Malik." The Dark Magician nodded and withdrew his hand. He stared longingly down at his pupil. The Dark Sage noticed this and said, "Do not fear, you will be her duel monster spirit and you help to guide her while she is in the human world." The Dark Magician voiced his agreement before he picked up the young girl that was quickly turning transparent and carried her over to the void. He stared down at her one more time before he whispered,

"Please stay out of trouble, Mana." Then the Dark Magician tossed the girl into the void and watched as it got smaller until it completely closed up…

**At the beach on Duel Academy Island…**

Syrus was up early on a beautiful new day at Duel Academy. He was standing on the shore watching the waves roll in and out before he would be dragged off by his roommates to the cafeteria. He stared out at the sea and was surprised when he saw a patch of dark storm clouds coming towards the islands. "Those weren't there a minute ago." He thought. The dark clouds continued to increase in number and the bright light of the sun was beginning to dim as the clouds covered the sun. Syrus was rooted to the spot enraptured by the strange phenomenon that was taking over the sky. Something was definitely wrong. The entire sky was a deep, dark gray now and lighting illuminated the sky.

The wind picked up and nearly blew Syrus off of his feet. Then the center of the sky began swirl in on itself and then white light shot out of the swirl and struck the ocean. Then two smaller beams of light burst from the larger one that was shining straight into the water. One beam streaked across the sky in a southeastern direction… the other… was headed straight for him! Syrus gave a cry of alarm and scrambled out of the light's way. There was a deafening roar and the light struck the shore. Syrus slowly rose to his feet; he had been knocked off of his feet when the impact shook the ground. He eyed a small crater near where the water and the beach met.

"What was that?" wondered Syrus aloud. He slowly crept forward and knelt down next to crater and looked over the side. He gasped and stood up. Lying inside of the shallow crater was a young girl. She was dressed in all white and looked to be around his age. She long blonde hair and she was unconscious. Syrus leapt into the crater and started to shake the young woman in hopes that she would wake up. She started to stir and then she slowly opened her eyes and Syrus was surprised to see that they were the color of sapphires. She stared at him for a moment as if she knew him. She opened her mouth and said,

"Sy-Syrus?" She then sighed and blacked out again. Syrus was stunned, how did she know his name?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's it! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have had a huge amount of writer's block! But now I am over it and chapters will be coming out a lot faster! There will be more ZaneAlexis, I promise! I just wanted to focus on Sy and DMG for a bit! Thanks again for the support…**


End file.
